1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device-composing substrate and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known semiconductor devices include those described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open patent publications No. 2003-324182 (patent document 1) and H10-12770 (patent document 2). Each of these semiconductor devices described in these documents has a semiconductor chip mounted by flip-chip bonding on a semiconductor device-composing substrate having an interconnect pattern preliminarily formed thereon. An underfill resin is filled in a gap between the substrate and the semiconductor chip.
FIG. 13 is a plan view showing a semiconductor device-composing substrate disclosed in the patent document 2. A region 111 on which the semiconductor chip is mounted is provided on the surface of the substrate. The surface of the substrate is covered with a solder resist 113, excluding partial regions 112 thereof. At portions 101 of each region 112, having interconnects 110 exposed therein, the substrate and the semiconductor chip are connected. Around the region 111, resin stopper patterns 114 are formed. The resin stopper patterns 114 are formed using the same material and in the same process with the interconnects 110, wherein some of them are formed as being integrated with the interconnects 110. One end of each interconnect 110 (end portion located outside the region 111) is connected to an external electrode pad not shown.